


Drift

by safarikalamari



Series: Touching Me, Touching You [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Gentleness, Light Angst, Love, Multi, Slice of Life, geraskefer, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Yennefer and Jaskier talk while Geralt rests
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Touching Me, Touching You [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815958
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Drift

“Did you ever think it could be like this?”

Yennefer looks up and tilts her head as she mulls over Jaskier’s question. 

They’re lying together in bed, Geralt sandwiched between them and sleeping soundly as the two are propped on an elbow, facing each other. Brushing a strand from Geralt’s forehead, Yennefer lets out a small sigh that sounds sadder than she intends. 

“You know,” Yennefer begins, treading through broken memories. “I couldn’t have come up with it in my wildest dreams.”

Jaskier smiles sympathetically, taking Yennefer’s hand and brushing his lips across her fingers. Her heart aches, but it only confirms her feelings, burns away any doubt for the night. 

It has been a long process of healing, one that will never end, but she has gotten better. Had she been told as a little girl that this would be her future, the pain would have been unbearable. She would have given up on her life before it even began. Now, it takes all of her strength to not break down, to feel all the happiness and joy in her soul while tearing through the barriers that have held her down for so long. 

Pushing her tears down for now, Yennefer distracts herself by asking Jaskier his own question. “And you? Where did you see yourself?”

Jaskier lets out a breathy laugh, his gaze far off for a moment before his eyes meet hers. “All my past dreams seem silly now. Yes, I would like to be well known for my music and poetry, but this life with the two of you, with Ciri, makes it all so trivial. I’m happy and I can’t really ask for more, can I?”

“It’s always good to have aspirations,” Yennefer nods. “Something to look forward to.”

The corner of Jaskier’s mouth quirks and he glances down at Geralt, the light in his eyes fading. His hand traces along a scar, then another, as a small sigh leaves him. 

“He’s been through so much. You too. I can’t begin to imagine–”

“It’s best if you don’t,” Yennefer cuts Jaskier off there. 

Jaskier doesn’t need to be touched by the darkness that lies in their hearts, the pain they have suffered. He’s a beacon of light that Yennefer doesn’t want extinguished anytime soon. If at all. Defeat falls on Jaskier’s face and Yennefer reaches out, cupping Jaskier’s face in her hand. 

“We’re...Geralt and I are okay, Jask,” she tries to reassure. “You needn’t worry yourself over our past hardships.”

Jaskier doesn’t seem convinced, but he accepts this answer by turning his face to kiss her palm. It stirs the love deep inside of Yennefer and she leans forward, capturing Jaskier’s mouth in a soft embrace. The movement is just enough to make Geralt shift underneath them and the two break apart to turn their attention to him.

“Do you think he’s listening to us?” Jaskier presses closer to Geralt. “You know, witchery things and all that.”

“Of course he is. He’s told us to shut up for breathing too loudly on numerous occasions,” Yennefer pokes Geralt in the chest. 

There is a rumble from Geralt but he does not open his eyes. “Yes, and if the two of you don’t go to sleep now, you’ll get more than that.”

Yennefer lets out a bark of a laugh while Jaskier scowls, shuffling down into the blankets. 

“Really, Geralt,” Jaskier pouts as he pulls Geralt close so the witcher’s head is tucked under his own. “You getting tired after one session of lovemaking is preposterous. Where’s that witcher stamina of yours?”

“Lost. Gone away, no thanks to the both of you,” Geralt mumbles. 

Yennefer grins, resting her head on Geralt’s chest as he wraps an arm around her. Her two men are ridiculous, but she loves them all that much more for it. As Jaskier places a kiss on Geralt’s forehead, Yennefer kisses the witcher’s cheek before she and Jaskier lace their fingers together, resting their hands on Geralt’s stomach. 

Perhaps in the morning they’ll talk more, but for now, the three companions drift off, safe in each other and the home they’ve made together.

**Author's Note:**

> i just...want them all....to be happy.....
> 
> [Tumblr](http://fromkaermorhentolettenhove.tumblr.com)


End file.
